Loud Memories
by rvill489
Summary: After a car accident that left Lincoln in a coma, the sisters worry if Lincoln will ever wake up. While he was in a coma, they share some of there greatest memories with Lincoln when they were younger
1. Chapter 1

It started one summer afternoon, the Loud kids are returning home from the mall after doing there last minute Christmas shopping.

Coming out of nowhere, Lori didnt see a black car coming, as it hits the right side of vanzilla, as it slides off the road, and its left side smashes into a tree

After 5 minutes, sounds of moaning can be heard in the van

" Ahh, my head, Is everyone ok?" Lori asked

" I think so dude " Luna said

" Ugh what happened?" Luan asked

" Lori, somethings wrong with Lincoln " Lola said

Lori, with Leni in the passenger seat beside her, looked behind and see Lincoln knocked out and starts to bleed from his head. And Lisa comes over to check on him

" Linky " Leni called out to him

" Hang in there bro, help is on the way " Lori said

" Hes knocked out pretty badly, we need to bring him to the ER now " Lisa said

After a few minutes, Lincoln was the first put into an ambulance, along with Lynn Jr, everyone else is put into another ambulance

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

Rita and Lynn sr, came running down the hall as they reach a desk clerk. They see 10 of there daughters in the waiting room, only to be shaken by the events.

" Mom, dad " Lynn jr said. Everyone looked up as there parents came over and gives them a big hug

" Oh my babies, are you ok?" Rita aksed

" We're fine mom " Lucy asked

" Where's Lincoln?" Lynn sr asked

The loud kids was silent right there, as they are nervous of what to say

" Mom, dad, Lincoln was knocked out pretty bad and had to be rushed to the ER " Lisa said

" My god is he ok?" Rita asked

" We're not sure " Lynn jr said with a worried look

" Excuse me " said a doctor " My name is Dr Drew Banes. I assume that your the parents to these children "

" Yes we are. My name is Lynn Loud Sr, and this is my wife Rita "

" Pleasure " Dr Banes said " Now, good news is, your daughters only have a few scrapes, but not serious, and they are allowed to go home today "

Everyone sigh in relief " Thank god for that " Rita said

" Now your son Lincoln, not only he had a few scrapes on his body, but he his also in a coma. He had severe head trauma, and had blood coming out of his head. Good news is, we manage to stop the bleeding " Dr Banes continued

Everyone fell silent, until Lynn Sr asked " When, when will he wake up?"

" We can't say for sure. Maybe a week or two, maybe longer " Dr Banes said " Lincoln's room is down the hall, would you al like to see him "

The whole family nods, and follows the doctor to his room. They then entered Lincoln's room and see him lying peacefully in his hospital bed

" I'll leave you all alone, call me if you need anything " Dr Banes said as he leaves the room.

Rita walks over to Lincoln's side and held his hand " Oh my poor baby. Please wake up "

Rita starts to cry as her husband comes over to comfort her

* * *

 **Later on...**

As everybody is at the hospitals cafeteria, Lori walks into Lincoln's room. Grabs a chair and sits near his bed

" Hey bro. I hope you wake up soon, we all miss you " Lori said " You know, i rememeber the day you were born, your sisters including myself made a promise to be great sisters to our baby brother. We were so excited to meet you. And then so many years go by, we taught you how to ride a bike, first day of school, your first ice cream. Who would've thought you still buy that same flavour... Look listen, i have something for you " Lori takes a blue stone from her pocket, and puts it in his hand, and made sure he has a good grip " Thats a good luck stone. It was given to me by a special friend, but he passed away in 2007. His parents gave me that stone because it was once his. But as of right now, you need it more than ever. Love you Lincoln " Lori places a kiss on his forehead and leaves the room

* * *

 **The next day**

Leni comes in with a pot of sunflowers. She puts it down next to Lincoln's bed, and sats in a chair next to his bedside

" Hey there Linky, i like missed you alot " Leni said " I see Lori gave you her good luck stone. I hope your doing ok as well, and i hope you wake up soon. I remember, the first day i hold you when you were a baby, i was totes excited. But aside from that, i brought Bun Bun " Leni places Bun Bun next to him " He really misses you. And i remember, that one summer we had that thunderstorm, and we had a blackout. And you said that Bun Bun is always there to protect you no mater what. Well, i gotta go, take care Linky " she gave Lincoln a hug around his waste, and then leaves the room

* * *

 **Later...**

Luna, with her accoustic guitar, walks into Lincoln's room, and sat next to him by his bedside

" Hey bro, miss ya " Luna said " I have a song to play for you. But first of, i remember the first time i met you, you were so precious when you a baby. And i remember, when you were 6 years old, the first time you ride your bike without training wheels, you slid off your bike and got hurt real bad. But we were glad its not serious, its just a little cut on your knee, and we got a band aid on. Well now, im gonna play my song for you "

She gets her accoustic guitar ready and starts to sing " **Be the best you can be, we are stronger no matter what it cost. Be the best you can, you are always be our little brother. Here in our hearts... We rememeber the times, the best moments of our lives. No can take, that feeling away. We remember the dreams we shared together. The memories, will last forever "**

As Luna was gonna keep singing, she started to break down and couldn't continue. " I love you bro, please, wake up soon " she gives a kiss on his forehead the leaves the room

* * *

Soon after Luna left, Luan walks into Lincoln's room as she sits next to him

" Hey Lincoln, we missed you " Luan said " Lori, Leni and Luna has told there favourite memory with you. Now its my turn. i remember i was so excited to finally have a brother like you. And i also remembered, how excited you were when i gave you performence when i do my jokes. You keep telling me you want, more and more until you fell asleep. And that time you were excited we had that mechnical pony ride with Lucy, even that was fun. Hmm so many memories huh Lincoln " Luan loooked over at him " Well, i gotta go, take care Lincoln " she runs his head and leave

* * *

 **Later that afternoon**

Lynn Jr comes into Lincoln's room and sats in the same chair that her sisters sat in

" Hey my number 1 sparring partner, miss ya " Lynn said " Just so you know, we got a new van, so when you wake up, you'll be glad to see it. I remember, the first time, we played catch the ball together, you can't even catch, no matter how many times you tried. But i still love you you know, no matter how many times you tried. And i know you gave it your all. Take care Lincoln " Lynn gaves Lincoln her ball. The same ball that they played together when they were young

* * *

As vistor hours are almost over, Lucy walks into Lincoln's room, and sat down in a chair next to him

" Hey Lincoln, can't scare you now since you here " Lucy said " But i do miss you. I guess we forgot to tell you, Clyde was told the news that you were here. And he wants to visit when he had the time. My favourite memories with you, is that i always love reading my poems to you. And you always help me when i couldn't think of anything. So, i couldnt write any more poems, cause i been thinking of you alot i couldn't think of what to write. Well, take care of yourself Lincoln, visiting hours are almost over, we all miss you " Lucy walks out of Lincoln's room

* * *

 **The next day**

" I wanna talk to Linky first " Lola argued

" No me first " Lana argued back

" Girls, girls how about you both talk to Lincoln " Lynn sr said

" Hey Linky, we both made you cards, we both made them special for you. And one of them has our picture of one our tea parties together, i jope you like it " Lola said

" We both miss you Lincoln, i remember you were training me to take Lola's pageant, thats something i'll never forget " Lana said

" And i will always remember the tea parties we wil have together. And as soon as you come home, we'll definitely have one to remember " Lola said

Hearing al his made Lynn Sr cry for some reason

* * *

Later that day, Rita brought in Lisa and Lily as they entered Lincoln's room

" Hi sweeite, i really, really, miss you " Rita said as she rubs his head

" Usually i don't give into my emotions but... " Lisa hugs Lincoln's waste " I hope you wake up soon older brother "

" Brah brah " Lily said as she lay on Lincolns stomach

* * *

It's later at night, Lincoln starts to moan, as he starts to wake up. And after a few seconds, he opened his eyes, as he is finally awake

Back at the Loud House, with everyone asleep, the phone rang, and Rita went go answer

" Hello " she said in a tired voice. But when she was told the news of Lincoln waking up " HE'S WHAT "

About a half hour later, the family runs into Lincoln's hopital room, and we relief that he's finally awake. The family gives him a big hug.

" Oh hey guys, i missed you all too " Lincoln said. The family soon breaks the hug, but Lincoln is holding Lily in his arms. " Oh Lori, i figured you might want your lucky stone back " he offered to hand Lori back her stone

" Thanks Lincoln " Lori takes back her stone

" How you feeling sport?" Lynn Sr asked

" I have a smal headache, but i'm fine " Lincoln said

" Poo Poo " Lily said

" Miss you to Lily " Lincoln said as he rubs her head

" So Linky, did you hear what we did for you?" Lola asked

" You mean these cards? Yeah i did, thank you all. And i appreciate you guys telling me stories when i was in a coma " Lincoln said

" You heard what we said?" Luna asked

" Yep, and thats a good song too Luna i love it. Although It is short " said Lincoln

" Aww thanks bro " Luna said

Lincoln nodded. As a few minutes gone by, they keep telling stories, and getting a new van, and then it was time for the family to go home

* * *

As a 4 more days gone by, Lincoln finally came home. Lincoln was finally glad to be home after being in a coma. They have a small celebration, and defi something to rememeber for the rest of there life

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note

**From time to time, many people have been hurt in car accidents.** **I would to share note to everyone who has been reading this story**

 **And the reason why is because. My parents were in a car accident, on October 19, 2013. It was the hardest day of my life. Things for me, has been hard espically without a car, even there were times i needed a car the most. But my life moved on even without one.**

 **I wanna thank you all for reading this story. Stay safe out there on the roads no matter what conditions. And don't let car accidents ever happen to you.**


End file.
